bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Comet Janice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51086 |no = 1515 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 294 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 42, 65, 78, 84, 106, 139, 145, 152, 173, 198, 203, 208 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 9, 6, 9, 8, 6, 8, 8, 9, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 42, 65, 78, 84, 106, 139, 145, 152, 173, 198, 202, 206, 210, 214 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 9, 6, 9, 7, 5, 7, 7, 9, 7, 6, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 42, 65, 78, 82, 86, 106, 110, 139, 143, 147, 152, 173, 198, 202, 206, 210, 214, 218 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 8, 5, 3, 8, 3, 7, 4, 3, 6, 6, 9, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 42, 45, 65, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 106, 110, 139, 143, 147, 152, 173, 198, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220, 223 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 6, 4, 3, 4, 4, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A warrior woman that won incredible popularity in the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva, long before the war between humanity and the gods. Though her early life is completely shrouded in mystery, historians do know that she went on to join the Zektasa team. She generated countless passionate fans with her incomparable strength and showmanship. Silk screen prints of her image sold at incredible rates at the time, and are still occasionally excavated from the former site of the Arena. |summon = So you're another of my fans? Aww, don't blush. I'll fight for you! Hehe. |fusion = Huh, a job?! You don't have to be so polite about it. But since you asked nicely, of course I'll do it! |evolution = | hp_base = 5013 |atk_base = 2121 |def_base = 1780 |rec_base = 1630 | hp_lord = 7211 |atk_lord = 2917 |def_lord = 2427 |rec_lord = 2222 | hp_anima = 8103 |rec_anima = 1984 |atk_breaker = 3155 |def_breaker = 2189 |def_guardian = 2665 |rec_guardian = 2103 |def_oracle = 2308 |rec_oracle = 2579 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Warrior Creed |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, 30% boost to max HP, 10% elemental damage reduction from Light, Dark types & probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 15% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bb = Rosenweiss |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Ortlinde |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Sternentanz |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Light attack on all foes, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 400% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Graceful Courage |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & adds probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 40% chance |evofrom = |evointo = 51087 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Pot |evomats7 = Light Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Janice is the first unit to use Type 12 Arena AI. |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Janice1 }}